Joystick
Joystick is a former member of the Master of Evil and Thunderbolts. Origin There is hardly any information about Janice Yanizeski early life or how she got her powers but what is known is that her father was a degenerate gambler who told her the family creed, “always have a card to play.” Before she left for college she assisted a mob boss steal money from her father and in return her life would be spared. She attended the University of Arizona and led a normal, quiet life that she detested so one day she decided to do something about her boring life. She dropped out of college and disappeared for nearly three years and returned under the name “ Joystick” with enhanced physical abilities. She then turned into a adrenaline junkie and got a job at Chi Huan Associates and a side job as a mercenary. She joined the Thunderbolts around the time that Atlas, MACH-IV, and Speed Demon joined; she gained many enemies such as: Batrocs Brigade, HYDRA, Scarlet Spider, and Green Goblin. Through her time on the Thunderbolts team she began to get the hang of her powers and is now a big match against her teammate Speed Demon besting him in hand to hand battles and matching his quickness. It is presumed she is bisexual for her many comments and her actions in “ Civil War” where some students stole MACH-IV’s armor and she opened it quickly when it was said there was a girl powering the suit. She said “there’s a chick in here... Just wanted to see if she was cute.” Joystick is very flirtatious to any male in her vicinity and is very much the life of the party, but has been known to be quite aggressive at times. Power and Abilities Joystick's power origin is unknown but her power where augmented by the Grandmaster, which her powers have been some what equivalent to that of the Scarlet Spider. Superhuman Strength: Joystick is able to lift up 10 tons. Super Speed: Joystick is able reach speeds of 175 mph. Stamina: With an augmented body she can exert herself for up to 24 full hours before the stress and fatigue being to take its toll. Durability: Joysticks entire body is able to withstand super speed friction, extreme impacts, and extreme injuries that would bring instant death to any normal human. Agility: Joystick is able to bend beyond the human bending limits and has excellent balance which would make her perfect if she was trying to get thru alarm lasers Equipment Joystick comes equipped with two metal gauntlets that produce two energy blue batons that are strong enough to break cement and cause critical force to anything it comes in contact with. If the batons are slammed together they can cause a force wave knocking out any opponent and can be flung at long distances. Their source of energy are two strontium chips, the gauntlet also comes with computer hacking wires that she can use with her expert computer knowledge hacking skills. Category:Antagonists Category:Neutral Category:Thunderbolts